In This Together
by Demyx-Mizu-Kyuu
Summary: kidnapped at birth Sora and Roxas, abused and unloved, finally go to school after being homeschooled for so long. Meeting new people and realizing not all people are hateful and abusive will they learn to trust others? Full Summary Inside
1. Prologue

Hi yo etu this is me and riku's first story written together and we really wanna see who'd actually read this story we'll post the first 5 chapters then after we'll see if people actually like the story and if people would actually like reading this so make sure you R&R so we can see how well we r doing ^^

**Summary: **Kidnapped at birth Sora and Roxas, abused and unloved, finally go to school after being homeschooled for their entire lives. Meeting new people and realizing not all people are hateful and abusive will they learn to trust others or will they be stuck forever thinking no one can save them? Rated M for abuse, rape, violence, and language. Though good yaoi (of the non-raping kind) will come later chapters. AkuRoku, RiSor, Zemyx, and more pairings

**Disclaimer: **We Do NOT own Kingdom hearts or any other characters mention Or Demyx And riku would actually end up meeting one another

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

In the year 1994 a young woman, at the tender age of 20, gave birth to a healthy pair of twin baby boys. The boys were named Sora and Roxas. Both parents were as proud as they could be when they saw them. The father asked a near-by nurse to take a picture of the newly formed family. Both parents smiled as both the twins opened their eyes to reveal two pairs of ocean-blue eyes. Smiling, the nurse took a picture and handed the camera back to the father. She told them that it was time for the mother to rest and that she'll bring the babies back from the nursery later on. The mother handed the twins to the kind nurse after she gave them each a gentle kiss on their forehead. As the nurse walked away the mother was talking with her husband and telling him how excited she was to have an extension to the family, and how she couldn't wait for the rest of their family to meet their sons. Little did she know that as the nurse walked away with her kids, she wouldn't be able to see them until they were almost all grown up.

* * *

><p>Hope yall hope this will get ya interested don't forget to R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: New School, New Beginings

Hi we r back and we are kicking a new chapter ^^ now u know the drill R&R ^^

**Disclaimer: **We Do NOT own Kingdom hearts or any other characters mention (we do own Sir tho ^^) or we'd have a skinny dipping scene with aku, dem, riku, and sor

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New School, New Beginning <strong>

16 years later...

_(Roxas POV)_

I look over at my twin brother as we get dressed for our first day of school, as I look at him I take in every bruise and every scare on his beautiful body. He notices and smiles at me, his brunette hair flipping in its usually skewed mess.

His ocean- blues eyes meet my own and I can see fear deep in the depths of them.

"It's going to be ok, Sor. While we're at school he can't hurt us," I reassure Sora.

Ever since we could remember our father has abused us. He refuses to let us acknowledge that we are his sons and demanded that we call him _'sir' _instead. He blames us for the death of our mother and constantly reminds us of the fact every time he lays his hand on us. He even had us homeschooled since 1st grade so he could cover the fact that we were constantly being raped, beaten, and verbally abused until the point that we felt like garbage.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Rox," Sora replied, turning away to grab a shirt, "I'm more scared of school itself I mean, we just moved here, we don't know anyone... I like being at Destiny Island better. Besides it was warmed and people didn't both associating with us."

He turns back to me with worry written all over his face. "What if they don't like us? What if they find out and think how...dirty we are?" Sora went quiet, and I knew exactly how he was feeling, I mean I was feeling the same way.

I walked over and gave him a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, Sora. Even if they do find out and don't like us I'll always be there for you. We're all we need; you and me. We'll always be together, no matter what happens." I looked Sora in the eye, and he nods. I let him go and we finish getting ready for school.

Silently I pray that we are both worried for nothing and that we'll be just fine.

We arrive at the school and approach the front entrance. Both Sora and I can see kids our age just hanging around and having fun with their friends. I glance at Sora and can see he's more nerves then I am just by the way he is constantly looking from side to side.

We walk through the front doors and see even more kids around. Sora practically froze so I had to drag him over to some random student to ask were the office is. The girl we asked for directions smiled and told us the way to go down the hall and take a right; she said it was the first door on the left. We thanked her before walking away. When we reached the office Sora bumped into a boy with Silver hair.

"S-sorry! I didn't see you there," Sora apologized.

"Whatever. Just move your in my way," was his cold reply.

"Sorry" murmurs Sora, who just looks down as he moves. I move aside so the silver haired jerk could leave. He gives us an icy, blue-green eyed glare which I returned with just as much force before he walks away.

"C'mon Sora, let's just go get our schedules." I say as I gently push on his shoulders, urging him through the office door and to the main desk. "Excuse us. Hi, we're Sora and Roxas, we're here to pick up our schedules." I tell the secretary.

She seemed unfazed as she didn't even look up from her computer screen. After a few minutes she finally looks up and says, "Oh, so you're the new kids. Well I don't actually have your schedules so you're going to need to talk to the principle Mr. Mickey. In fact I think he was waiting or you so just head on back and knock on the first door on the left."

We do our quick thank you and head on deeper into the office when we come to the first door on the left. We knock on it and a short man answers the door. He wore a black shirt, with white gloves and red pants. "Oh hello you must be Sora and Roxas am I correct?" he asks and we nod in reply. "Ok come in, come in please do sit down" he gestures to the seats in front of his desk.

We sit down in the two seats and he goes around and sits in his own chair. "Ok so I presume your here to get your schedules so let me do a brief run over some of the school rules and then get you on your way to your fist period classes." he says with a smile.

After about 20 minutes of going over the school rules and dress codes we finally got our schedules and our lockers numbers before being shooed off to class. When in the hall we did a quick look over our schedules and notice that we have English, lunch and free period together. I looked at Sora and he nodded so we started walking down the hallway, looking for his first period class room.

When we magically found his class I was about to say something but was interrupted by a girl with red wine coloured hair. Her blue eyes twinkled when she smiled at us. "Hiya," she said "are you guys new to twilight town high? Well you must because I know everyone here but you two. My names Kairi, what's yours?"

I was about to respond when Sora spoke up, to my surprise, and said "My names Sora, and this is my twin Roxas. We just transferred here."

Kairi smiled and noticed someone across the hall. "Riku over here" she called over to her friend.

We looked over in the direction she was looking at and noticed that it was the same guy that Sora bumped into earlier. "Kairi what do you want now?" The silver haired boy sighed in exasperation.

He must have not noticed us because he didn't look over to face us until Kairi started the introductions. "Riku, met Sora and Roxas," Kairi said as she pointed toward us, "Sora, Roxas this is Riku. The two of them just transferred here."

Sora lowered his head as Riku stared at us. "I've already met them before" he says.

"I really am sorry for earlier. Really," Sora once again apologizes, a small barely noticeable blush coloring his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Riku replied, giving Sora a quick smirk when he looks up.

"You guys know each other already?" Kairi asks confused.

"Not really," I said speaking up for the first time, "we just bumped into one another earlier in the office." Sora gives me a relieved look and Kairi seems to have bought it.

"Oh cool. Now what classes do you guys have?" she asks and we show her our schedules.

Riku and Kairi mutter something before Kairi speaks up. "Sora you're in my homeroom class along with Riku, and Roxas...are you seriously in grade 12 history? You must be really smart if you in that class. 'Kay, if you just continue down this hall and make a right up the stairs. You should be on the 5th door on the left. Got it?"

I nod my head to show I got the directions. I tell Sora I'll meet up with him at lunch before we part ways and head to our own classes. The halls only have a few students now and they were rushing to get to their own classes as well. When I reach my classroom I go to the teachers' desk to show him my schedule and sit down at the desk he pointed out to me. The bell goes and class begins.

Throughout class I noticed the glances from the students around me, this was a senior class so what was I, a sophomore, doing in their class?

Suddenly all their attention moved from me to the teacher who had smacked a text book on someone's desk. "Mr. Hikari could you not sleep in my class?" The teacher asked the student who had flame-red hair and his head snuggled into his arms on his desk.

"Wha...?"The kid groggily responded as he raised his head.

A few of the students in the class snickered. "Axel's in trouble again," one of the students stage- whispered.

"Axel Hikari, as punishment for sleeping in my class, again, you will be responsible for chaperoning our new student to all of his classes for the rest of the day." The teacher gave a satisfying smirk and Axels' face fell. His emerald eyes raked the class room, searching for a new face. It actually looked like he didn't know who his classmates were.

The teacher sighed. "Roxas, why don't you move next to your new 'chaperone' to make sure he doesn't take another...nap?"

I nod and pick up my school books and move over to the seat next to Axel. When I looked over at Axel and my eyes met his cat green. "Hey, uh, Roxas" he said. I just nodded in reply.

The teacher went back to the front of the class and resumed teaching, keeping an eye on Axel.

When the bell rang to signal the end of class Axel got up and turned to me. I finally got a good look at him. He was relatively handsome. He wore black skinny jeans, with a few belts hanging around his waist and a green hoodie that had the number 08 on the front. "O.k then, Roxas. Where is your next class?" he asked bored.

"It's Music in...301," I reply, checking my schedule.

"Huh, that's my next class," he said slightly surprised, "Well let's go, then."

He started walking away, not even checking to see if I'm actually following. We walk in silence down one of the many hall ways. Eventually we met up with a kid with a blonde mullet. He was almost as tall as Axel but was a few inches shorter. He wore blue jeans with a few rips along the pant legs and a blue short sleeved shirt. He was carrying a guitar case over his shoulder that had the number 9 written at the top of it. "Yo! Axel my man! Who's the kid?" He called out, his vibrant blue eyes lit with childish curiosity.

"Demyx! This is Roxas, and my punishment for sleeping in class. I have to chauffeur Roxy to all of his classes today. He's in my homeroom as well as our music class."

"Really?" Demyx looks at me, checking me out with stern eyes. "So Roxas already has a nickname? Well," he leans in closer, "at least he likes ya, Roxy. Axel only gives nicknames to those he likes."

I stare at Demyx in response before I look over at Axel who looked like he could care less.

"Alright Demmy, let's go fins Zexy" Axel said as he started walking away again with both Demyx and I right on his heels.

We traveled down a few more hallways before reaching a music room. I take a quick look around the room and noticed the lack of desks and the many instruments nearby their cases or being held by students. I was taken out of thought when my name started being called. I looked over in the direction that my name was being called from and noticed Demyx and Axel waving me over. When I got closer I realized that there was a body sitting behind them. He had gray hair and I could see his bright, intelligent blue eyes looking up from the book in his hands.

"Roxas meet Zexy. Zexy meet the new transfer kid Roxy" Axel introduced.

"Roxas, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Zexion." he extends his hand and I shake it.

"Right, hey Zexy guess what Axel here has to do for the whole day" Demyx said happily.

Axel looks over and glares at the boy, "Don't you DARE!"

Demyx giggles before ignoring Axel's threat. "Our Axel here has to chauffeur little Roxy here to all his classes as a punishment for sleeping in homeroom."

Demyx jumps behind me as Axel lunges for him. "You didn't have to tell him you prat" Axel says with a light blush across his face.

"Actually Dem thanks for the useful information." Zexion says as Axel face-palms into his hand and Demyx grins widely.

"GOD, will you stop with the gayness!" says a voice from behind us.

We turn around, well me, Demyx, and Axel do, and see a pair of blonde- hair boys. One wearing camo pants and the other wearing a beanie with a white long coat and glaring at us.

"Seifer, nice to see you too. 'Sup, Hayner?" Axel replies casually before introducing me, "Guys this is Roxas. Roxas, this shorty here is Hayner, and this is Seifer."

Axel points to each of them as he introduced them to me. "Seifer here conned Hayner into becoming his bitch after a rigged game of cards." Axel whispers over to me.

"I am NOT his bitch!" Hayner fumed after overhearing Axel, "In fact, I hate this guys guts!"

"I think your protesting way to much if you hate him so," Zexion said as he went back to reading his book while Seifer smirked.

"Whatever!" Hayner pouts as he stalked towards the drum set in the corner to vent his anger.

"Don't mind him; he's still sore about yesterday," Seifer says to us, "I managed to beat him good again."  
>At the word "beat", I think of Sora's bruises that sir gave him and flinch slightly. I look around and it looks like no one noticed. Although when I looked at Zexion his eyes were looking at me strangely as if questioning why I flinched. I shrugged and turned away hoping he doesn't say anything. Thank god when he didn't.<p>

"So you go around proclaiming your faggyness, but Zexy and Dem can't?" Axel challenges Seifer just as our teacher walks in, "You hypocrite."

"At least I get some, unlike you, Axel" Seifer replies sarcastically.

"Just leave it Seifer," Demyx warns, looking up from where he sat tuning his guitar.

I didn't even realize that he started tuning his guitar or that he could act so serious.

The beanie-wearing boy glared one last glare before walking away just as our teacher started telling the class to sit down. When everyone was sitting down next to their instruments she finally noticed me. "Oh, and who is this?" she asks, walking toward our little group.

"Miss Minnie, this is Roxas. He just transferred here," Axel tells her.

"Well Roxas, welcome to the class," Minnie smiled warmly at me. I smile back. "Now, we're eventually going to pair you up with a singing partner or and instrument but today you can just watch. Is that alright with you?" I nod my head in response, and the teacher resumes organizing the class.

She writes the songs that they are going to do on the chalk board and Axel grin; they're mostly skillet songs but there's also a coheed and cambria song too.

"Does she normally do this?" I ask the red head before everyone starts.

"Yep, now watch and listen Roxy."

The song starts and I recognize it as _"Comatose" _by Skillet. I look around for the vocalist, when the voice beside me grabs my attention. For the first time I realized that Axel had no instrument. Axel grins as he catches my eye, and damn he was good. His voice sounded almost exactly like the bad was here in this room, and I just sat there in amazement.

The song ends and before they start up the next song, Axel explains that they had 3 guitarists (including Demyx), 2 drummers (Hayner and Seifer), a pianist, a flutist (Zexion),2 female singers, and only 1 male singer (Axel himself). He also explained that because he was the only male singer he got really good, really fast.

Axel stops talking as Seifer started counting into the next song. Demyx starts the opening rift to a song I didn't recognize. "Number 8" Axel whispers in my ear.

I shudder when his breath tickles me; I didn't realize he was that close. I turn to look at the board and find the song Number 8. It was Coheed and Cambria's song _"Welcome Home". _Axel starts singing again, and for the rest of the class I just sit and listen in amazement; Axel was defiantly right about being good.

They finish off with _"Awake and Alive"_, by Skillet, and Axel high-fives a blond girl; she must have been his partner for this song.

When the bell goes our teacher reminds us all to practice at home and as soon as we left the class Axel asks me what class I have next and I tell him that it's a free period.

He gives me a weird look before Demyx, Zexion, and himself lead me outside. For me the next 50 minutes were somewhat mind-blowing…

* * *

><p>I want a free period nvm I think I'll keep my summer vacation as long as possible. ;)<p>

R: You know the drill R& R and maybe we'll give you guys faster updates ^^

L: *looks away* I want nothing to do with ur evil plots….

R: T.T I thought that was y u loved me

L: I love you for ur individuality, not ur evil plans. Now, start posting the story, already.

R: *Sigh* fine


	3. Chapter 2: Home Isn't Where the Heart Is

*sigh* I'm tired so ima just really quickly post this for ya here ya go

**Disclaimer: **We Do NOT own Kingdom hearts or any other characters mention (We do own Sir tho) … we successfully stole Zexion but he got scared and ran back to Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Home Isn't Where the Heart Is<strong>

_(Sora's POV)_

Riku...I like the name, and the owner of the name is incredibly good looking too.

Riku…Mysterious, silent, handsome, strong. Am I supposed to feel this way about another boy? Will he think it's weird? Gross even?

Riku…He looks over in my direction, silver hair falling over blue-green eyes, a small smirk tugging at his lips. I stare at his lips, fighting the urge to just lean over and kiss them.

"..ra…So…Sora!" I jolt back to reality.

Kairi was looking at me worriedly from her seat to my left. "Geez Sora! Did you even hear what I said?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. What did you want?" I give her an apologetic smile. Riku turns his head away not before he gives a small chuckle.

Kairi gives him a questioning look before turning back to face me. "I said, do you know if Roxas has this period off?" she looked a annoyed that I wasn't exactly giving her my full attention.

"Uh…I think he did. I'm not sure…." I trail off, my gaze leading back to the silver-haired Riku.

I blink, feeling my cheeks heating up when Riku looks at me again. His smirk still there, and he winks at me. I feel my cheeks heating up even more as Kairi looks around the cafeteria, seemingly oblivious to what's going on right beside her. Her face lights up and a grin spread across her face. She stands up and waves some people over; it's a group of kids being led by a flame.

No, wait, not a flame, it's a kid with bright red coloured hair. Is that Roxas behind him? Oh my gods it is!

The group makes its way over to our table and Kairi runs to the guy with the red hair. He spreads his arms wide and Kairi pretty much just glomps him. They start walking back this way and Kairi starts the introductions.

"Aku, this is Sora. He's Roxas' brother, who I can you see already know," she nods to Roxas, who nods back. "Sora, this is Axel Hikari. He's my cousin. The one with the mullet is Demyx, and the one reading standing up is Zexion."

"Nice to meet you" I say to the group.

"So this is little Roxy's brother? Man, they are twins!" the mulleted guy, Demyx, exclaims, leaning on the table to get a good look.

"Nice to meet you, Sora. Don't mind Demyx," Zexion said looking up from his book. "And if you must know your brother is in good hands when I'm around these two clowns."

"HEY!" Demyx pouted "Who're you calling a clown?"

"It's true Dem, you can be a bit of a clown most of the time." Riku speaks up for the first time. He looks at me again, and I can feel that blush returning so I look away.

"Fiiine. Lets just eat. I'm starving!" Demyx says in defeat as he starts pulling out a lunch bag from somewhere, and out comes 2 loaves of bread, around, 10 melon breads, numerous candy bars, and several cans of drinks.

"Awww, yeah! Demyx, you are always the man!" Axel cries, digging in. Everyone else starts taking what they want. Riku just grabs a pop and melon bread, content with his lunch.

Roxas and I look at each other, unsure as to what we were supposed to do. Kairi seemed to notice so she pushed some food over in our direction. "Here you go. Eat. Better us than Demmy the Black Hole."

"What? Black hole? Demyx?" Roxas looks over at Demyx who was eating a chocolate bar.

"Yep, and he never gets fat! Must be all that exercise he gets with Zexion every night." A hand reaches over my shoulder and grabs a melon bread. I turn and find a kid wearing a beanie hat and a blonde boy decked in camouflage behind him.

"Hayner! _Seifer._ Nice of you to join us" Kairi greats the boys with different enthusiasm.

Demyx is red, but Zexion seems unaffected by the boy's comment. Riku turns around and says to the guy with the beanie "Seifer, if you don't have anything nice to say then I suggest you shut the fuck up." Now Seifer went red as Hayner giggled.

They sit down and start eating. Zexion did a quick introduction of the two. Hayner seems nice, cocky but nice, and Seifer seems well mean. I look over at Roxas and he catches my eye. We both stand up and give an excuse to use the bathroom.

When we're alone, Roxas turns to me and asks "Are you alright, Sor? You look a bit flustered."

"I'm o-k, Rox, really." I replied a little too fast.

Roxas eyes me before nodding his head_. 'Does he know I like Riku?'_ I wonder to myself as we head back to the lunch table. When we get closer we notice another person there; a girl with blond hair and a sketchbook. She was talking with Kairi; however she started walking away just before we arrive at the table.

"Who was that Kairi?" Roxas asks, sitting back down between Zexion and axel. "Oh, that was Namine. She was asking about out Photography assignment," Kairi replied.

I sit down between Demyx and Kairi, Riku across from me. He catches my eye again, a smirk once again plastered across his face. I wonder if that's his usual expression as I feel my cheeks once again heating up.

I start to distract myself with the food on the table, or rather, what little was left. For once, I'm not ashamed of myself_. 'Maybe….just maybe, I can have a normal life.'_ I smile to myself.

'_I like school after all…..'_

_(Rox POV)_

I look over at my brother. He looks like he's enjoying himself. I sigh, inwardly, worried for Sora. Sora was defiantly a people person, and always very sociable.

'_But that's why sir can get to him so easily. He uses Sora's happiness and destroys it. I hope he will be alright….'_ I sigh again.

'_I don't think I will like school after all…..'_

Last period, and 13 minutes till the bell finally rings. I glance over at Sora, sitting beside me. He looks antsy; he keeps glancing from the clock to Riku to the door.

When the bell finally rang both Riku and Kairi came over and asked if we'd like to go to the café down the street. "Sorry guys. We can't, our dad wants us to….uh….help him paint the, uh, kitchen. Ya we have to help paint the kitchen today" I lie.

They look at us weird before saying "Okay, another time then" before walking away and out of the class room.

I sigh grateful that they bought our excuse; they can't know the real reason that sir wants us home after school.

Sora and I grab out things and leave the school grounds. Sora looked sad; I think he really wanted to go with them. "You know we can't go Sor. He'll get mad."

Sora looks at me with a half-hearted smile. "I know Rox. I just want to know what it's like to be a normal teenager."

I look at my brother, worry crossing my face.

We walk in silence and we soon reached our new house. We walking inside the house and shut the door, coming to a stop in the front entrance to the living room. We wait for sir to notice us, which wasn't very long. "Enter," he says in a deep voice. We do as he says, Sora tensing as we stand in front of him. He looks at us with his stern, and cold blue eyes, his black/blue hair combed back. "So, Sora," Sora flinches slightly when Sir's gaze land on him, "Tell me how was your day." It was more of a command then a question.

"It was ok sir. I met some people and they became my frien-" he was cut off when Sir stood up and slapped him across the face.

"No one is your friend. Understand?" he hissed.

Sora nodded and lowered his head, from where I was standing I could tell he was fighting back tears, but slowly losing. "Roxas!" Sir snapped.

"Yes, Sir." I reply, no emotion in my voice.

"Tell me about your day."

"I learned a lot. I met some people, but I wouldn't call them my friends. Over all, I had a productive day." I tell him exactly what he wants to hear.

"Very well, go upstairs. Dinner is at 6, lessons an hour later. Dismissed."

Sora and I leave the room. Sora heads straight to our room while I make a quick detour to the kitchen to grab an ice pack before heading to our room.

Shutting the door, I set my bag on my mattress and walk over to where Sora was sitting. I place the ice pack on his cheek that Sir slapped. Sora took the ice pack and kept it on his cheek. "Sora," I whispered.

That was all it took for him to start crying. I put my arms around him giving him a shoulder to cry on. We stayed like that for a few minutes, him crying it all out while I offer silent comfort.

When Sora finally calmed down he looked up at me, eyes all red from crying. Gods I hate seeing him like this, it happens too often and it breaks me knowing that my twin is hurting. "I'm scared Rox. What if Sir finds out about Riku and Kairi and everyone? I don't want to lose them." He says in a quiet and shaky voice.

I smile softly at my brother and give him a small but gentle squeeze. "Well," I reply, "I guess we'll just have to keep them a secret from Sir."

Sora's eyes widen and his face brightens up "Really?"

"Yes really, now let's start on our homework. Mmmkay?" I say with a smile as I let go of him and stand up to stretch.

He nods and reaches for his bag to grab his homework. I walk over to my bed and grab my stuff and bring it back to his bed.

"Rox, could you help me with my history? You're better at it then I am" Sora asks.

"Sure just as long as I'm not doing it all" I reply, remembering his habit of making me do his work.

He moves closer to show where he is having problems and I point out the major dates and names.

We continue our homework, only just finishing just before dinner. Clearing away our things, we head for the Bathroom to wash up before dinner. I start to worry about the in-depth quizzing about out day. Our punishment and lessons are usually based off of what we say during dinner. If we lie and get caught, I shudder; let's just say it's better to tell the truth.

At 6 exactly both Sora and I head downstairs to the dining room, taking our seats on both sides of Sir. We wait for Sir to start eating before we even touch our dinner.

While we brace ourselves for the interrogation we eat in silence. That was until Sir began. "Sora, you mentioned earlier about some people; something about them being your friends? Care to explain what you meant?" Sir's deep voice rang out in the quiet dining room, and I can see Sora shrinking under his gaze.

"W-well, what I meant was, um, well, they were nice people from my class, and um, they were nice to me and I like them." Sora stutters out, nervous once again.

"Do they know everything about you?" Sir asks.

Sora looks down and mutters "no"

"I thought so. They'll never be your friends after all they aren't allowed near you, let alone learn anything about you. Then again I doubt they'd even want to be your friend once they learn how you killed your own mother and how much of an abomination you are." Sir says calmly and cold.

I look up slightly and notice Sora is almost in tears again. _'That bastard, he had to bring up that topic'_ I think to myself.

For our entire life Sir has constantly blamed us for the death of our mother. He doesn't care for us at all he only cares about the fact that we should be reminded about what happened to our mother and that it was our fault that our mother killed herself. He even made us read the suicide note she left saying how much she loved sir but hated us and couldn't stand us anymore. She hated being a parent so she took her life and Sir hates us for it and blames us and punishes us daily.

'_Damn it stop picking on Sora.'_ I think to myself as I vent my frustration by spearing the peas on my plate, only to have them roll away from me.

I set my fork down as soon as I finished eating my dinner and look up at Sir who was staring right at me intensely, almost as if to challenge me. I glare back with as much venom as I can muster before pushing away from the table. "I'm finished." I say as I take my plate to the kitchen to wash up. I can feel Sir's gaze on my back; I can hear Sora excuse himself as well. He comes up beside me to clean up. We wash, dry, and put the dishes away in silence. Once we were done we head back up to our room and I can see Sora is still shaken up over dinner's events. I pull him into a comforting hug. Fuck I hate seeing him like this and I know that this hug is all I could offer knowing the events following this 'free hour' would leave us both hurting.

We lived in our own personal hell, and there was no way to get out and there was defiantly no angels coming to save us.

* * *

><p>Well there's alittle back ground on y Sir is doing what he does and some of thos strict rules and shizz well R&amp;R<p>

R: I don't like Sir

L: but you're the one who came up with him…

R: but I didn't realize he'd turn into a complete ass…..

L: true true

R: well R&R for those who hate Sir

L: I can't R&R myself can I

R: No I don't think so I'm not to sure


End file.
